Na du? Du bist Claire!
by arce73
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles oder? Wenn nicht... was wenn Claire nach dem Satz von Alex sich entschlossen hätte Alex zu zeigen das sie auch eine Frau ist?


Na du...? Du bist Claire! 

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **MA

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex

**Inhalt:** Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles oder? Wenn nicht... was wenn Claire nach dem Satz von Alex sich entschlossen hätte Alex zu zeigen das sie auch eine Frau ist?

**Anmerkung: **

Diese Kurzgeschichte ist jemand ganz bestimmtem gewidmet, die im Augenblick in einer „Läcket ihr mir alli am Arsch" Stimmung ist. Hoffetlich trägt diese Geschichte etwas zu deiner Erheiterung bei.**   
**Danke an Gabriela die sich spontan angeboten hat, diese Geschichte Beta zu lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: 5 **

**Archiviert: 31.8.2007**

**1. Kapitel**

"Wir sehen uns irgendwann Tess." Alex sah Tess verschmitzt an und diese erwiderte seinen Blick. "Ja klar."

Claire hatte das kurze Gespräch mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgt und stieß Alex leicht an, "Lass das doch, man" sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Irritiert blickte Alex sie an und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen." Wieso denn? Ich bin ein Mann und sie ist ne Frau"

Claire schnaubte verächtlich und grummelte, "Danke... Und was bin ich dann?"

Alex sah sie verwundert an, "Na du, äh, du bist Claire" meinte er und fragte sich was auf einmal mit Claire los war, denn sie stiefelte beleidigt los.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach und dann drehte er den Kopf um… Das was er da sah, gefiel ihm viel besser als die Rückenansicht der andern beleidigten McLeod.

Claire war zu der Koppel gegangen und Tess war ihr mit etwas abstand gefolgt.

"Dieser… man ich könnt ihn…." Tess hörte einige Wortbrocken und musste grinsen, "Du…. bist Claire!" Claire machte eine abwertete Handbewegung was Tess noch mehr grinsen lies. "Aarg. Dem geb ich sein: Du bist Claire… So ein… ein…ein.." Claire fehlten einfach die Worte und sie grunzte verächtlich.

"Ich denke das Wort das du suchst ist Mann." Tess hatte sie eingeholt und blieb stehen. Claire wirbelte herum und sah direkt in ihre belustigten Augen.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Claire hölzern nach.

"Ich sagte, das Wort das du suchst ist Mann.

Claire ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht so gut, aber dennoch erkenne ich diesen Blick" wiederholte Tess geduldig.

Sofort senkte Claire diesen und tat so als suchte sie das Striegelzeug.

Tess durchschaute ihre Absicht und reichte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Gesuchte und als Claire danach griff hob sie amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

"Und…"

"Was und?" fragte Claire gereizt und fing an Scirocco zu striegeln. Dies tat sie mit so viel Inbrunst, dass das Tier nervös zu wiehern anfing. Tess machte einen Schritt zurück und sah etwas verunsichert in Richtung Pferd.

"Ich will ja nicht so tun als hätte ich eine Ahnung von dem was du

da tust… aber muss das Tier sich dabei so anhören?"

Claire hielt inne und klopfte schuldbewusst an den Nacken des stolzen Pferdes.

"Entschuldige mein Dicker…." murmelte sie dabei und sprach ein paar weiter beruhigende Worte.

Tess beobachte Claire fasziniert wie sie behutsam mit dem Tier sprach. Dies war eine ganz andere Claire, so sanft, voller Gefühl und so liebevoll.

"Das solltest du öfters tun." meinte sie und Claire hob den Kopf. Verwirrt sah sie ihren ungebetenen Gast an.

"Das tue ich doch jeden Tag, was denkst du den? Das hier ist eine Farm, die Tiere sind unser Kapital" giftet sie beleidigt.

Tess straffte die Schultern und stöhnte innerlich. "Du willst mich wohl absichtlich falsch verstehen Claire. Ich bezog es auf deine Art dich zu geben. Mit diesem Pferd hier gehst du viel herzlicher um als mit jedem anderem Menschen. Sogar mit deinem Hund gehst du besser um als mit Meg, Jodi oder Alex."

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wer bist du, das du dir erlaubst eine Meinung über mich zu bilden? Du kennst mich nicht. Meg und Jodi wissen wie ich zu ihnen stehe und Alex, der ist es gewöhnt." brauste Claire auf und warf den Striegel zu Boden.

"Und dann wunderst du dich dass er dich nicht als Frau wahrnimmt? Sieh dich doch an Claire. Ich versteh ja dass ihr hier eine Männerarbeit erledigt, aber auch dabei kann man weiblich wirken. Du aber bist einfach nur schroff… " trumpfte Tess auf.

Fassungslos starrte Claire Tess einfach an, "Und bevor du nun explodierst, fass dich lieber an die eigene Nase. Ich bin es nicht der Vorurteile hat! Du hast einen Blick auf mich geworfen und hast bereits deine Meinung gebildet.

Anders als du denkst, bin ich nicht hier um mir das Erbe zu sichern, sondern ich bin wegen dir gekommen. Ich brauch Dads Geld nicht, das habe ich nie und werde ich auch nie, seit ich vierzehn Jahre alt bin verdiene ich mir mein Geld selber.

Das was ich wollte, was ich suchte, war eine Schwester… und zwar die aus meiner Erinnerung! Die mir vorlas wenn ich krank war, mich zwang Cowboy und Indianer zu spielen und dann anschließend, mit mir und meinem Spielzeug Kaffeegeschirr Tee und Kuchen zu essen. Deswegen bin ich gekommen, aber anscheinend gibt es diese Claire nicht, wer weiß vielleicht gab es sie ja auch nie." Tess atmete tief aus und dann wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte es endlich begriffen, Claire wollte sie hier nicht, sie war hier einfach nicht willkommen.

"Warte!" Tess blieb stehen und Hoffnung stieg in ihr hoch.

"Es war Kaffee, du behauptetest immer, du machst den weltbesten Kaffee" Tess drehte sich um und sah Claire an die langsam auf sie zukam.

"Und du warst ein erbärmlicher Indianer, du ließest dich immer viel zu schnell von mir gefangen nehmen." fuhr Claire fort.

"Du hast es also nicht vergessen?" flüstert Tess.

"Ich habe nichts vergessen Tess, absolut gar nichts. Noch heute sehe ich dich wie du mir aus Ruth's Wagen gewunken hattest. Ich dachte damals noch ihr kommt zurück und holt mich…" sagte Claire mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Ich wollte nie weg von hier Claire, Mom wollte es. Sei auf sie wütend und auf Dad. Sie waren die Erwachsenen, sie hätten eine bessere Lösung finden müssen als die die sie fanden." meinte Tess traurig.

Trotzig sah Claire sie an, "Wie kann man auf Tote wütend sein Tess? Erklär es mir." Tess schüttete mit dem Kopf, "Siehst du… als ich dich sah nun da hatte ich endlich ein Ventil gefunden."

Tess begriff was ihr Claire damit sagen wollte und sie bekam eine Ahnung davon wie hart das Leben ihrer Schwester wohl gewesen sein musste. Kein Wunder das sie so verschlossen und hart ist dachte sie traurig.

"Und?"

"Und was Tess? Was willst du wissen?" fragte Claire verwirrt.

"Du und Alex, was ist das zwischen euch… und wehe du sagst gar nichts den das ist es nicht. Dein Blick von vorhin sagte mehr als tausend Worte."

Claire schluckte und verfluchte sich, Alex und Tess, die anscheinend die Gabe hatte hinter den Dingen zu sehen.

"Da… da…" fing sie unsicher an. "Nun von seiner Sicht aus, ist da bestimmt nichts, er nimmt mich ja nicht einmal als Frau wahr" beendete sie mühsam den Satz.

"Aber du ihn als Mann." vermutetet Tess. Claire schüttelte mit dem Kopf, das aber dann in Nicken umschlug. Tess lächelte vergnügt "Okay dann wird es wohl meine Aufgabe sein dafür zu sorgen das Alex erkennt was für ein Juwel er die ganzen Jahre unter der Nase hatte."

Begeistert klatschte sie in ihre Hände, während Claire sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte… Es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie soeben die Büchse der Pandora aufgemacht….

**2. Kapitel**

Einige Tage später

"Nick, Tess hat angerufen und lädt uns für heute zu einem BBQ auf Drovers ein." rief Alex laut über den Kiesplatz. Erstaunt hob Nick den Kopf und wunderte sich. Er hatte Tess vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt und mochte sie auf anhieb. Zwar hatte Alex ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das Tess eine der wenige sein würde die Alex Charme widerstehen könnte.

Es war ohnehin ein eher merkwürdiger Tag gewesen. Zuerst hatte er diese blonde Schönheit gesehen, die in Begleitung von Meg und einer andren Frau war. Erst beim zweiten Blick hatte Nick letztere als Claire erkannt.

Das Claire eine hübsche Frau war, hatte Nick schon immer gewusst, sie aber in einem Rock, Cowboystiefeln und Bluse zu sehen war schon etwas befremdlich gewesen. Sie sah unheimlich weiblich aus, wunderschön und ihre Beine wurden durch den schwingenden Rock besonders sexy betont. Doch er hatte auch erkannt dass Claire sich nicht so wohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte und als Alex sich ihnen näherte, hatte sie sich abgewandt. Seit dem hatte Nick Claire nicht wieder gesehen und deswegen erstaunte ihn nun doch diese Einladung.

"Sollen wir was mitbringen?" rief er Alex zu. Dieser grinste und nickte eifrig.

"Ich hab verstanden, dann ist es wohl besser wir machen uns auf dem Weg und holen ein kleines Fässchen oder?" Alex kam näher, schwenkte heiter seinen Wagenschlüssel hin und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Genau so ist es, steig ein…"

Sie fuhren nach Gungellan um das Bier zu kaufen und machten sich dann direkt wieder auf den Weg. Unterwegs unterhielten sich die Brüder über so mache Dinge, bis das Thema auf die McLeod Frauen kam.

"Hast du Claire eigentlich in der letzten Woche mal gesehen?" fragte Nick, Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Wundert dich das nicht?" hakte Nick nach.

"Warum sollte es das? Du weißt doch selber wie viel Arbeit so eine Farm macht." antwortete Alex verwundert.

"Ja schon aber das letzte Mal als ich sie sah, wirkte sie so, so anders" bemerkte Nick.

"Ich hab Claire seit über einer Woche nicht gesehen, also weiß ich nicht was du meinst." Alex warf seinem Bruder einen irritierten Blick zu, den diesen erwiderte.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, wir haben doch Claire vor ein paar Tagen im Drugstore gesehen."

Alex hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Na mit Tess und Meg zusammen" erinnerte ihn Nick.

Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein Nick, Claire war doch nicht einmal in der Nähe der beiden." widersprach er heftig.

"Man dich muss es ja ziemlich erwischt haben, wenn du nur noch Tess siehst. Claire stand doch etwas hinter ihr als du mich ihr vorgestellt hast."

Alex sah Nick immer noch erstaunt an. "Erstens sehe ich sehr wohl auch andere Frauen als Tess. Zweitens stand hinter Tess eine andere Frau und deren Beine habe ich bewundert. Claire war weit und breit nicht zu sehen."

Belustigt blickte Nick ihn an und langsam dämmerte es Alex.

"Nein!" und entfuhr es ihm "Sag bloß das war sie? Wo hat sie den auf einmal diese Beine her? Und seit wann besitz Claire einen Rock, ihre zwei paar Jeans müssten wohl in der Wäsche gewesen sein." Alex war wirklich geschockt, es war ihm unangenehm das er seine älteste Freundin nicht erkannt hatte und sie sogar angegeifert hatte. Mit seinem letzten Satz wollte er Nick nur davon ablenken was aber nicht klappte, denn sein vorwurfsvoller Blick sagte ihm alles.

Alex schnaubte. "Man nun tu nicht so... wo her hätte ich das wissen sollen? Claire in einem Rock? Da ist doch Schnee in der Hölle wahrscheinlicher."

"Du bist und bleibst einfach ein Idiot Alex, hast du dir eigentlich Claire einmal so richtig angesehen? Sie sieht sehr gut aus, hat einen trainierten Body und ihre Augen…" Nick verstummte.

"Sind die blausten die ich je gesehen habe" fuhr Alex fort.

"Genau" bestätigte ihn sein kleiner Bruder.

"Aber …"

"Kein aber Alex, vielleicht bist du ja durch deinen Weiberverschleiß so abgestumpft das du das wirklich Gute nicht erkennst." hielt ihm Nick vor.

"Na wenn sie so toll ist, warum hast du dich nie an sie rangemacht kleiner Bruder" stichelte Alex genervt.

Nick legte seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite und überlegte "Das frage ich mich auch. Wir haben viel gemeinsam… und Dad würde sich darüber freuen." grübelte er laut nach.

Alex überraschte diese Antwort, er hatte es eigentlich nur so daher gesagt, aber dass Nick ihn so wörtlich nahm störte ihn nun doch.

Aber warum eigentlich? Sein Interesse galt ja Tess, warum passte es ihm nicht das Nick auf einmal Interesse an Claire zeigte. Sie war ja schon länger Single und ging mit niemanden aus. Und Nick wäre eine deutliche Verbesserung was ihre Männer Geschmack anging, ihre bisherigen Freude waren alles Looser gewesen, mit denen Alex nie warm geworden war.

Schweigend brachten sie die restliche Strecke hinter sich und jeder war auf einmal in Gedanken mit Claire beschäftigt.

**3. Kapitel**

"Das ziehe ich auf keinen Fall an Tess, es ist absolut unpassend für ein BBQ und zudem sieht es unanständig aus" Claire stand vor dem Spiegel ihrer Schwester und zupfte an dem Kleid, in dem Tess sie gezwungen hat, rum.

Es war ein dunkelbraunes Kleid, das bis zu ihrem Knie reichte. Ein breiter Gürtel betonte ihre schlanke Taille und gleichzeitig das Dekollete. Und genau das machte Claire am meisten zuschaffen. Tess Kleid war ziemlich ausgeschnitten, durch den raffinierten Schnitt wurde zwar alles Wesendliche bedeck doch betonte gleichzeitig ihre Schultern, schlanken Hals und ihren Brustansatz.

Claire zupfte an den Enden herum und Tess schlug ihr sanft aber bestimmt auf die Finger. "Lass das! Alex hat dich vorgestern nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dieser blinde Holzkopf hat es nicht anders verdient als ihn mit der Nasespitze darauf zu stoßen!" rügte sie sie.

Claire wirbelte herum und funkelte Tess wütend an "Und deshalb muss ich nun meinen halben Busen auspacken um es ihm zu zeigen oder was???"

Tess grinste, "Wenn das Kleid nicht hilft, wäre das vielleicht die nächste Stufe. Claire du tust gerade so als hätte ich dich für den Straßenstrich angezogen. Das Kleid ist sexy aber es ist keineswegs nuttig. Ich habe es auch schon angehabt und du willst doch mir nicht unterstellen das ich so eine bin, oder?"

Claire senkte den Blick, "Nein, es ist nur so, dass ich finde, das es eher zu dir passt, als zu mir… das ist alles."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Meinenswissen ist es das erste Kleid das du anhast, warte doch was die andern sagen." Tess sah herausfordernd ihre Schwester an.

"Aber für ein BBQ?" versuchte Claire einen Ausweg zu finden.

"Ja, da es ja mir zu Ehren stattfindet und wir meinen definitiven Einzug feiern, finde ich es überaus passend. Keine Sorge ich werde mich auch entsprechend aufbrezeln. Meg und Jodi habe ich ebenfalls informiert, wir werden alle super aussehen, dann fällt es nicht so auf." Tess blickte sie triumphierend an, sie war gespannt welche Ausflüchte Claire nun suchen würde.

Diese sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und verfluchte sich für den schwachen Moment wo sie Tess ihre Gefühle für Alex gestanden hat.

Wie hätte sie ahnen können das Tess so ein Theater machen würde. Sie freute sich zwar dass sie ihr ja helfen wollte, vor allem da Claire den Jägerblick von Alex bemerkt hatte. Doch Tess hatte ihr lachend versichert das sie kein Interesse an ihm hätte, und nachdem sie Nick kennen gelernt hatte bestärkte sie ihr nur das sie zwar inzwischen Interesse an einem Ryan hatte, dieser aber nicht Alex sei.

"Ich weiß nicht… " murmelte sie gedankenverloren und strich sich das Kleid glatt.

Ein Geräusch erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Tess eilte zum Fenster.

"Nun ist es zu spät Claire, die Jungs sind da. Geh runter und begrüße sie, wie es sich für eine gute Gastgeberin gehört." Mit diesen Worten schubste sie sie aus ihrem Zimmer und sah ihr vergnügt hinterher wie Claire mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe runter ging.

Tess beeilte sich ihr Kleid überzustreifen und schnappte sich ihre Schuhe, die sie hüpfend anzog. Dann folgte sie Claire und beobachtet wie sie versuchte eine Haltung zu finden die nicht so aufreizend war. Tess lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand den je mehr Claire sich verbog um so mehr zeigte sie. Claire bemerkte es und gab entnervt auf. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und trat auf die Veranda wo Alex und Nick bereits warteten.

Beide drehten sich um und sie erstarrten. Verunsichert blickte Claire sie an und Tess schloss sich ihnen an. „Hey Jungs... schönes Wetter nicht wahr. Perfekt um zum Grillen." begrüßte sie die zwei.

Sie stellte sich neben Claire und legte ihre Hand um Claires Taille. Dankbar um diese Geste lehnte sich Claire leicht an sie. Alex bekam Stielaugen und er errötete. Nicks Blick hingegen floh Richtung Boden. Durch Claires Bewegung hatten sie einen tiefern Blick in ihr Dekollete erhaschen dürfen.

„Ihr... ihr seht hinreißend aus." stotterte Nick dem es langsam peinlich war einfach nur so dazustehen.

„Oh vielen Dank, ich hatte so ein altes Kleid rumhängen und ich fand es wäre wie für Claire geschaffen. Findet ihr nicht auch?" flötetet Tess vergnügt und Claire rollte mit den Augen. Ihr war Alex Blick nicht entgangen und irgendwie schmeichelte es ihr das er immer noch verdattert dastand.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus Claire, nicht das du so ein Kleid nötig hättest. Ich wusste immer dass du gut aussiehst", meinte Nick und zwinkerte Claire heiter zu. Dies war Balsam für Claires Selbstwertgefühl und sie wandte sich direkt an Alex.

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

Alex schluckte und schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft.

„Du ... du ... hast ... ja Brüste..." stammelte er und im gleichen Moment wurde ihm bewusst was er soeben gesagt hatte.

Nick blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, während Tess leise kicherte. Claire trat einen Schritt zu Alex und beugte sich leicht vor. „Stell dir vor und das seit ich dreizehn Jahre alt bin" sagte sie vergnügt und tätschelte ihn fürsorglich auf die Wangen. „Ich wusste ja das Männer ab einem gewissem Alter nachlassen, aber das es einige schon so früh erwischt... schade schade" fuhr sie fort und ging an ihm vorbei.

Meg und Jodi kamen ihr entgegen und Jodi pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Wowww Claire, man siehst du heiß aus..."

Meg schlug ihr auf den Hinterkopf und dann sah sie Claire an. „Ich würde es zwar nicht so ausdrücken, aber du siehst wirklich gut aus Claire, du solltest dich öfters so anziehen."

Claire grinste befreit „Na wenn ich da durch Alex zum schweigen bringe... warum nicht." Meg fragte nicht was sie damit meinte den sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie Alex auf diese Claire reagiert hatte. Ein Blick hinter Claires Schultern verriet ihr das Tess und die beiden Ryans ebenfalls den Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten.

„Hallo ihr zwei. Das Fässchen könnt ihr dort drüben abstellen und Alex sei so lieb und stich es gleich an. Terry ist im Haus das Fleisch holen." rief sie ihnen zu und ging nun selber ins Haus zurück um die restlichen Salate zu holen.

Nick, der das Bierfass auf der Schulter hatte ging zu dem Tisch den ihm Meg gewiesen hatte und stelle seine Last ab. Alex folgte ihm und hatte mühe die Augen von Claire zu nehmen.

Nick grinste denn das debile Gesicht seines Bruders war einfach himmlisch.

„Alex nun reiß dich endlich zusammen" raunte er ihm zu und irgendwie drangen seine Worte zu ihm durch.

„Na du bist gut. Hast du gesehen was sie anhat?" fragte er pikiert.

Nick nickte, „Ich war doch dabei."

„Man das ist doch nie im Leben Claire, so doch nicht. Das darf sie nicht." brachte Alex mühsam hervor und mit zittrigen Händen versuchte er das Bier anzustechen.

„Und warum nicht?" hakte Nick amüsiert nach.

„Na weil... na weil.. na deswegen halt," antwortet Alex pampig.

Nick lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. In dem Augenblick kam Terry mit einem Berg Fleisch auf dem Teller und stellte sich zum Grill.

„Na Alex Brust oder Keule?" fragte er unschuldig. Genau in dem Augenblick hatte Alex ausgeholt um das Ventil ins Fass einzustechen und traf dieses mit voller Wucht. Das Bier spritze in alle Richtungen und Alex nestelte nervös am Verschluss herum.

Eine weibliche Hand schob seine weg und mit ein paar Handgriffen regulierte diese den Bierfluss.

„Ich hoffe ja für dich dass du nicht immer so eine Schweinerei machst" meinte Claire und drehte sich um. Ihr machte es sichtlich Vergnügen das sie Alex so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Was???" stammelte Alex und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich für dich hoffe, dass du nicht immer so eine Schweinerei veranstaltest." wiederholte Claire geduldig und sah ihn unschuldig an.

Alex kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte sie durchdringend an, „Wie darf ich den das nun verstehen?" fragte er gereizt. Claire kicherte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist den nur heute mit dir los? Irgendwie stehst du heute neben dir Alex."

„Was mit mir los ist? Na du bist gut! Sieh dich doch an..." fuhr er sie sauer an.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und zupfte hie und da etwas am Stoff, dann blickte sie wieder hoch.

„Ich weiß was du meinst Alex, zuerst dachte ich Tess spinnt als sie mit dem Kleid ankam, doch als ich es an hatte, fand ich es steht mir, findest du nicht?" neugierig wartete sie auf seine Antwort, die aber ausblieb. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie entgeistert an.

Erneut strich sie sich über das Kleid und Alex Augen folgten ihr.

„Wer hätte gedacht das mir braun so gut stehen würde." meinte sie und lies ihn mit diesen Worten einfach stehen.

Verdattert starrte er ihr hinterher. „Was? Braun? Hat sie sie den noch alle?" murmelte er vor sich hin und griff nach Nicks Arm. „Braun? Hat sie tatsächlich braun gesagt? Hat sie den nicht genau in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Nick grinste frech und sah Claire hinterher. „Also ich finde sie hat Recht. Braun steht ihr ausserordentlich gut." äußerte er und folgte Claire, zurück blieb ein zutiefst verunsicherter Alex der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Als Nick Claire eingeholt hatte legte er ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schulter.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und atmete erleichtert aus als sie ihn erkannte.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus Claire, wowww. Und ich finde du hast Recht, die Farbe steht dir sehr gut, besser als das Rot in Alex Gesicht." witzelte er und Claire drehte sich um. Tatsächlich, beinahe eifersüchtig starrte er zu ihnen hinüber und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl das Blicke töten könnten. Nur das diese Blicke nicht ihr galten, sondern der Person neben ihr. Sieh mal einer an, wer hätte das gedacht, das so ein Stofffetzen so etwas in ihm auslöst dachte sie nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

Sie klimperte Nick zu und verzog eine kleine Schnute. „Also wenn du mich sooo fragst, finde ich auch dass braun besser ist als rot."

„Claire, das kommt ganz darauf an, welches Kleidungsstück rot ist." erwiderte Nick frech und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ausgelassen schlug sie ihm auf dem Unterarm und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Benimm dich Nick Ryan, so was sagt man nicht zu einer Dame" sagte sie absichtlich laut und aus den Augenwinkel beobachtet sie wie Alex sich an seinem Bier verschluckte, das er eben trinken wollte.

Nick hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Ein muss man dir lassen Claire, das machst du verdammt gut. Wenn du noch ein - zwei Stunden durchhältst, hast du Alex bis heute Abend weich gekocht." prophezeite er ihr und verlegen sah sie zu Boden. Es war ihr unangenehm dass Nick sie durchschaut hatte.

„Und wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei... ich will ja auch meinen Spaß haben und Alex etwas schwitzen lassen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und für die anderen sah es so aus als hätte er sie hinter dem Ohr geküsst.

„Ja spinn ich denn?" schimpfte Alex und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Tess stand ihm schräg gegenüber und sah zwischen ihm und Claire hin und her. Sie war etwas verwirrt, wie locker Claire die Famme Fatal spielte und offenbar beschlossen hatte Alex mit dem ältesten Trick der Welt zu ködern. Eifersucht! Doch dass Nick da anscheinend bereitwillig mitzog überraschte sie fast mehr.

Denn dass es so war, hatte sie an seinem schelmischen Blick erkannt, den er ihr kurz bevor er sich zu Claire hinunter beugte, zugeworfen hatte.

„Tess! Das..." sagte Alex und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Pärchen. „Daran bist du schuld! Was fällt dir ein, Claire in so einen Aufzug zu stecken. Das sieht ... das sieht..."

„Sexy aus...nicht wahr? Wer hätte gedacht dass Claire so eine Figur hat?" Terry hatte sich in das Gespräch gemischt und sah bewundernd zu ihr hinüber. Meg stieß ihn etwas in die Seite und sah ihn tadelnd an.  „Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre und diese blonde Schönheit nicht bereits mein Herz erobert hätte. Ja dann würden mich keine zehn Wildpferde von Claire abhalten." fuhr er fort ohne zu ahnen, das er damit noch mehr Öl ins Feuer goss.

Alex schnaubte verächtlich aus und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dann verschwand er in Richtung Haus.

Verwundert sah Terry ihm hinterher „Was hab ich den gesagt?" wunderte er sich und Meg grinste. „Nichts Falsches, auf jeden Fall Terry, nichts falsches" beruhigte sie ihn und zwinkerte Tess verschwörerisch zu. Diese erwiderte das heimliche Zeichen und ging zu Nick und Claire.

„Ihr könnt eine Pause einlegen, er ist weg, ich nehme an um sich etwas abzureagieren"

Claire sah sich schuldbewusst um. „Ich habe es wohl übertrieben" sagte sie etwas verunsichert.

„Nein Claire das hast du nicht. Es wurde auch Zeit das Alex mal die Augen geöffnet bekommt. Glaub mir, dem geht es genau so wie dir, nur das es ihm erst jetzt klar wird." sagte Nick und nickte zuversichtlich als Claire ihn überrascht ansah.

„Ach komm, ihr zwei seid all die Jahren mit Scheuklappen rum gelaufen. Jeder andere weiß das ihr eigentlich zusammen gehört. Na es spricht für dich dass du es vor ihm erkannt hast."

„Oh... ich..." stammelte sie verlegen.

„Oh Claire, du denkst doch nicht wirklich das alle so blind sind wie ihr zwei. Man deine Schwester ist etwas mehr als zwei Wochen hier und hat es gleich bemerkt. Ich weiß es seit meinem Unfall, so wie du dich um Alex gekümmert hast und er immer zu dir kam um sich auszuweinen. Nur ihr zwei hattet al die Jahre ein Brett vor dem Kopf." Claire lief rot an und wich Nicks Blick aus.

„Na geh schon. Folg ihm und erlöse ihn, du hast den armen Kerl nun echt genug gefoltert Clarie" forderte Tess sie auf und Claire blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Na, auf was wartest du denn? Alex ist völlig durch den Wind. Die Gelegenheit bekommst du so schnell nicht wieder" bestärkte sie Nick.

Claire sah sich um und es schien so als würde sie sich nicht dazu überwinden können. Tess ahnte wie verwirrt sie in dem Augenblick war, sie selber hatte zwar gehofft dass Alex auf ihre kleine Komödie anspringen würde, doch das er so offensichtlich auf sie reagieren würde hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Wie verwirrend muss es den für Claire sein, zu wissen welche Gefühle sie in ihm geweckt hatte.

„Na los geh schon" flüsterte sie ihr zu und endlich kam Bewegung in Claires Körper. Ganz unsicher ging sie in dieselbe Richtung in der Alex vorhin verschwunden war.

„Ob die zwei es tatsächlich auf die Reihe bekommen?" fragte sich Nick.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Tess zu ihm hoch. „Sag du es mir, du kennst sie besser"

„Nun wenn ich mir Alex Verhalten von vorhin im Wagen und das von eben ansehe, würde ich wetten das sie es hinbekommen, sofern sie ihre Sturköpfe außen vor lassen" wagte er eine Vorhersage.

Tess stöhnte, „Und da sehe ich eben das Problem. Claire ist so stolz ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich schon so weit ist"

Nick nickte zuversichtlich „Sie ist es, glaub mir. Immerhin hat sie auf dich gehört und das ist schon jede menge.

„Ich hoffe es wirklich, ich würde es ihr gönnen, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so gut kenne, fühle ich das Alex der Richtige für sie ist"

„Na wenn du was über Claire wissen willst, kannst du mich gerne Fragen. Neben Alex bin ich wohl der der sie am besten kennt, Tess."

Dankbar nickte Tess und lächelte Nick an. „Aber nur wenn ich dich zum Essen ausführen darf" fügte Nick als Bedingung hinzu und grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

Tess stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Geht ihr Männer vom Land immer so ran?" wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn es sich lohnt, ja. Warum warten?" beantworte Nick selbstbewust die Frage.

Tess lachte leise und dann nickte sie. „Einverstanden, lass uns essen gehen und du weihst mich in alle wichtigen Dinge ein, die ich wissen muss." Zufrieden nickte Nick und zusammen gingen sie zu Terry hinüber der inzwischen das Fleisch fertig gegrillt hatte.

**4. Kapitel**

Claire brauchte nicht lange um Alex zu finden. Er saß auf dem Holzgeländer der Koppel und beobachtet die Pferde die draußen grasten.

„Hey Alex, Essen ist fertig" sagte sie als sie ihn erreichte. Erschrocken sah Alex hinunter und er verschluckte sich. Von der Perspektive aus konnte er ungehindert in ihren Ausschnitt sehen.

Er verlor den Halt und fiel vom Gatter hinunter. Claire beute sich besorgt zu ihm hinunter, ohne zu ahnen das sie es dadurch noch schlimmer machte.

„Sorry Alex... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

Alex wusste nicht wohin er hinsehen sollte und lief erneut feuerrot an. Wütend schlug er ihre Hand aus und rappelte sich hoch.

„Tu das nie wieder!" schnauzte er sie wütend an. Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe es doch nicht mit Absicht getan. Das nächste Mal hänge ich mir einfach eine Glocke um den Hals" zickte sie zurück.

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang," grummelte Alex zurück. Ja so eine Glocke hörte sich nicht schlecht an, die war schön groß und verdeckte dadurch so manches.

„Du scheinst dir ja echt heftig den Kopf gestoßen zuhaben Alex Ryan, du benimmst dich unmöglich!"

„Ich benehme mich unmöglich! Pha, das ich nicht lache. Sieh dich doch an, wer benimmt sich den hier unmöglich." giftet Alex und wich ihrem wütenden Blick aus.

„Himmel Herrgott noch mal! Alex ich trage ein Kleid, na und? Du tust so als würde ich nackt in der Gegend rumrennen" rechtfertigte sich Claire ungehalten.

Bilder schossen vor Alex innerem Auge, Bilder von einer nackten Claire, die sich unter ihm wand und ihn mit hungrigen Augen ansah... Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er diese Bilder dadurch vertreiben. „Na viel fehlt ja nicht dafür, das bisschen Stoff..." bemerkte er spitz.

Claire erbleichte und zum ersten Mal bereute sie wirklich auf Tess gehört zuhaben.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie scheinheilig du bist? Wen eine andere so einen Fummel getragen hätte, oder noch lieber Tess, hättest du sie nie so angemotzt wie du es bei mir tust!"

„Weil du das eben nicht bist! Das ist nur eine Maskerade! Was willst du dir eigentlich damit beweisen?" fragte Alex bissig.

Claire riss der Geduldsfaden und wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„ICH muss mir gar nichts beweisen Alexander Ryan! Ich weiß wer ich bin und vor allem WAS ich bin."

„Und was versuchst du darzustellen?" hakte Alex nach und versuchte das Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend zu ignorieren.

Verblüfft von seiner Frage starrte Claire ihn einfach nur an. Ja, was wollte sie eigentlich darstellen, warum hatte sie all das auf sich genommen... doch nur wegen ihm.

Als würde sich ein Schalter in ihrem Hirn umlegen, schaltet sich ihr Verstand aus und die Gefühle übernahmen die Führung. Schwer atmend stand sie immer noch vor ihm und ehe sie begriff was sie tat, küsste sie ihn.

Alex war im ersten Moment zu geschockt um zu reagieren und Claire nutze es aus und drängte sich in seinen Mund. Instinktiv ging er auf ihr erregendes Zungenduell ein und sie verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der einen Sturm der Gefühle in ihrem innersten auslöste.

Außer Atem trennten sich ihre Lippen und sie sahen sich einfach an. Ungläubig von den was soeben geschehen war, versuchte jeder der Beiden einen Sinn darin zu erkennen.

„Ich versuche dir nur klar zumachen das ich eine Frau bin Alex" murmelte Claire betroffen, sie wusste sie hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und so wie Alex sie nun ansah, alles verloren. Sie drehte sich um und lief zum Haus, ihr war die Lust auf die Party vergangen.

Alex brauchte eine Weile um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und so bemerkte er nicht das sie weg war. Schnell lief er ihr nach und holte sie vor ihrem Schlafzimmer ein. Fast schon grob drehte er sie zu sich herum.

„Das brauchst du nicht Claire, ich weiß das du eine Frau bist. Du hast es nicht nötig dich so zu verkleiden nur um mir aufzufallen."

Claire grunze verächtlich und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß genau wer du bist und was du bist. Du bist Claire, mein bester Freund, dem der ich alles anvertrauen kann. Jemand mit dem ich ein Bier trinken kann, ohne das ich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick riskiere, weil ich keinen Untersetzter benutze.

Ich kann mit dir die Frauen abtaxieren, übers Geschäft sprechen. Du kennst mich und weißt wie ich bin. Ich brauche bei dir einfach keine Worte.

Oh ja Claire, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst. Ich muss nur die Augen schließen und weiß wie du die Nase kräuselst, wenn jemand etwas sagt das dir nicht passt, dass deine Augen einen Tick dunkler werden, wenn du dich über etwas ärgerst. Das du nervös an deiner Unterlippe kaust wenn du unsicher bist. Ich brauche keinen solchen Fummel um dich zu sehen." Sanft berührte er den weichen Stoff und Claire sah ihn wie hypnotisiert in die Augen. „Auch wenn ich sagen muss das es überaus hilfreich war mir endlich meine Gefühle einzugestehen."

Unsicher suchte Claire seinen Blick und wagte es kaum zu atmen. „Und die wären" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Oh Claire." murmelte er und statt zu antworten, hauchte er ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die ihre bebenden Lippen. „War es den nicht deutlich genug? Hast du nicht gesehen wie eifersüchtig ich geworden bin, als du mit Nick gesprochen hast? Und was war vorhin mit dem Kuss? Wenn du mir so gleichgültig wärst, wie du denkst, hätte ich ihn nie erwidert Claire."

Verlegen sah sie zu Boden „Mag sein." grummelte sie und kam sich wie ein dummes Schulmädchen vor.

Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ohne Vorwarnung hob er sie hoch. Gleichzeitig drückte er mit dem Ellenbogen die Türklinke nach untern und öffnete so die Türe von Claires Schlafzimmer. Bevor Claire überhaupt begriff was vor sich ging spürte sie wie Alex sie auf ihr Bett legte... und er sich mit.

Sanft küsste er sie, zögernd, vorsichtig und ohne Hast. Anders als vorher wollte er es diesmal nicht übereilen. Claire erwiderte seine Küsse zögernd und unsicher. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben dass sie hier in ihrem Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett mit Alex rumknutschte.

Ihre Hände gingen auf Erkundungstour und zerrten an seinen Kleider, ohne dass sie sich dessen wirklich klar war zog sie ihn aus und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Jeden Fleck Haut den er entblößte erkundete er ausgiebig und reizte sie dadurch ins unermessliche. Als Alex dann anfing Claire mit den Fingern zu liebkosen wand sie sich wimmernd unter ihm und sie glaubte zu zerfließen.

Alex war fasziniert von ihrem Körper und er konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu liebkosen. Zu spüren wie sie unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte, wollüstig stöhnte und immer wieder seinen Namen murmelte törnte ihn dermaßen an, wie es bisher noch nie vorgekommen war. Ihre fiebrigen Augen suchten die seinigen und Alex' Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Mund. Freudig empfang sie diese und sie küssten sich wild.

„Ich will dich Alex... oh bitte lass mich nicht länger warten... ich kann nicht mehr und ich will dich in mir spüren." bettelte sie erregt an seinen Lippen, doch Alex dachte noch nicht daran. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er sich zuerst seiner Partnerin widmen und seine Befriedigung hinten anstellen.

Er massierte sie unermüdlich und Claire Finger verkrallte sich ins Bettlaken. Ihre Mitte beugte sich auf, als die ersten Wellen des Orgasmus sie erfassten. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Alex gewartet und lustvoll vereinte er sich mit ihr.

Zufrieden stöhnte sie auf und spreize weit ihre Beine um ihn ganz in sich auf zunehmen.

Alex küsste sie stürmisch und fing an sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Claire passte sich seinen Stößen an und glaubte zu sterben, denn er fachte ihre abebnende Ekstase erneut an. Er trieb sie höher und höher und sie spürte jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers, die zum zerreißen gespannt waren. Als sie dann erneut den Höhepunkt erreichte, schrie Claire laut Alex Namen aus.

**5. Kapitel**

Draußen hatte die Anderen inzwischen zu Ende gegessen und unterhielten sich locker miteinander und niemand wunderte sich wo Alex und Claire abgeblieben waren, den sie nahmen an das sie beiden endlich das überfällige Gespräch führten.

Als sie dann einen Schrei hörten, schreckten alle hoch und Tess sprang auf und rannte ein paar Schritte als sie einen weiteren Schrei vernahm, der diesmal eindeutig männlich war. Augenblicklich blieb Tess stehen und drehte sich verdattert zu den anderen um. Die wichen peinlich berührt ihrem Blick aus, den ihnen bereits beim ersten klar gewesen, das es Claire war und um welche Art von Schrei es sich handelte.

„So war das aber nicht gemeint gewesen" stammelte Tess baff.

Meg, Terry, Nick und Jodi sahen sie an und auf einmal fingen sie alle gleichzeitig an zulachen.

„Nick wie wäre es mit einem Drink am besten weit, weit weg von hier?" fragte Tess und Nick verstand und nickte grinsend. Galant hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin und Tess hackte sich unter. Leise lachend machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Alex Wagen.

„Ich glaube die Party ist vorbei" bemerkte Meg und zog Terry und Jodi mit zu dem Cottage das sie bewohnten. Wenig später konnte man einen Wagen hören der den Hof verlies.

„Ich glaube Nick ist ohne dich gefahren" murmelte eine zufriedene Claire an Alex Hinterkopf. Der ruhte selig auf ihrem Oberkörper und sein Besitzer versuchte wieder normal zu Atmen. Langsam drehte Alex seinen Kopf um so, dass er Claire direkt ansehen konnte. „Nun das heißt dann wohl, das ich über Nacht hier bleiben muss" sagte er und grinste frech.

Claire kicherte und zog etwas an seinen Haaren. „Na gut, ich geh mal schnell das Gästebett beziehen" meinte sie und sah ihn schelmisch an. Alex umarmte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zulassen.

„Ich denke dieses Bett ist breit genug."

Claire sah an ihnen beiden hinunter und hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun wenn du so auf mir liegen bleibst, müsste es irgendwie gehen." erwiderte sie trocken.

Alex lachte und zupfte etwas an ihren Haaren. „Benimm dich Claire sonst muss sich dich bestrafen" warnte er sie und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn mit ihren Beinen noch näher an sich heran. Alex knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und mit einer Hand streichelte er ihre Seite. Ein wohliges Schnurren war zu hören und Claire schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Sie hielt inne als Alex mit seiner Liebkosung aufhörte. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in seine Augen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich Liebe dich Claire." sagte er ohne Vorwarnung.

Claires Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, aber dass er ihr seine Liebe einfach so gestand, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatten um sich einzugestehen das zwischen ihnen mehr als nur Freundschaft war.

Beschwing von seinem Geständnis sah sie ihn schräg an, „Mehr als den Hubschrauber?" Alex lachte und tat als müsste er überlegen und Claire stieß ihn in die Hüften. „Hey!" rief sie gespielt verärgert aus.

„Na ja, kommt darauf an. Das neue Modell das Harry sich kaufen will ist nicht schlecht" antwortete er endlich und lachte als er ihr verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Aber ich denke dass ich dich doch einen Hauch mehr liebe als diesen ollen Flugkörper."

Zufrieden schnurrte Claire und küsste ihn zum Dank. „Ich liebe dich auch Alex." murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und er lachte leise,

„Ich weiß, denn sonst hättest du niemals dieses Kleid angezogen" sagte er und küsste sie wieder.

„Und es hat seine Aufgabe zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt." antwortet Claire überglücklich.

„Frag mich erst mal... ich werde es in Bronze gießen lassen und wenn wir dann alt sind, werden wir unsern Enkel erzählen was es mit dem Kleid auf sich hat." beschloss er lachend.

Claire hielt inne und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Alex... heißt das..." weiter wagte sie ihn nicht zu fragen und Alex zog sie ganz nah zu sich hin.

„Was denkst du? Ich hab fünfzehn Jahre ungenutzt vorbeiziehen lassen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Du etwa?" fragte er und sah sie unsicher an. Was wenn er mehr wollte als sie bereit war zu geben.

Claire schüttelte überwältigt mit dem Kopf. Erleichtert atmete er wieder aus und lächelte sanft, „Also warum warten? Anscheinend wussten eh alle besser Bescheid als wir, also wird es niemanden so überraschen wenn wir heiraten." folgerte Alex.

Claire küsste ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und streichelte verträumt über seinen Kopf während Alex über ihre weichen Rundungen strich.

„Alexander Marion McLeod... klingt wie Melodie in meinen Ohren." meinet sie leise und kicherte als Alex Hand abrupt innehielt.

„Oh nein, Claire niemals!" widersprach Alex heftig.

Treuherzig sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es." bestärkte er seine Meinung und schmollend zog Claire eine Schnute.

„Claire nein... sieh mich nicht so an... das nutz nichts..." Doch Claire dachte nicht daran nun aufzugeben und zauberte den treuherzigsten und kaum zu widerstehenden Hundblick auf ihr Gesicht und Alex Widerstand fing an zu bröckeln. „Na du kannst dich ja Ryan-McLoed nennen oder deinen Namen behalten..." bot er ihr als Lösung an, doch Claire schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sein Gesicht ganz nah zu dem ihrigen.

„Ich denke da muss ich mich ziemlich ins Zeug legen um dich von meinem Vorschlag zu überzeugen ... und Alex du weißt doch wie ungern ich verliere..." hauchte sie leise an seinen Lippen und sein angesetzter Protest verschwand unter einem stürmischen Kuss.

Oja Claire hatte sich wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und Beth Martin hatte sechs Wochen später das Vergnügen, einer laut jubelnden Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die Zwei als Mr. und Mrs. Alexander und Claire McLeod-Ryan vor zustellen.

ENDE

© ari

code

so teddy

dein wunsch war mir befehl, hier etwas zum lachen und vll sogar zum träumen ;-)

anders als bei meiner letzten kurzgeschichte kann ich hierfür niemanden die schuld in die schuhe schieben, den es ist leider gaaanz alleine aus meinem kranken hirn entwachsen...

[bNa du...? Du bist Claire![/b

[bAutor:[/b Ari

[bRating:[/b MA

[bPairing:[/b Claire und Alex

[bInhalt:[/b Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles oder? Wenn nicht... was wenn Claire nach dem Satz von Alex sich entschlossen hätte Alex zu zeigen das sie auch eine Frau ist?

[bAnmerkung:[/b

Diese Kurzgeschichte ist jemand ganz bestimmtem gewidmet, die im Augenblick in einer „Läcket ihr mir alli am Arsch" Stimmung ist. Hoffetlich trägt diese Geschichte etwas zu deiner Erheiterung bei. (für die die des schweizerdeutsch nicht möchtig sind: es wird keine übersetztung geben, aber jeder kennt diese stimmung ;-) )

Danke an Gabriela die sich spontan angeboten hat, diese Geschichte Beta zu lesen.

[bDisclaimer:[/b Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

[bKapitel:[/b 5

[bArchiviert:[/b 31.8.2007

[b1. Kapitel[/b

"Wir sehen uns irgendwann Tess." Alex sah Tess verschmitzt an und diese erwiderte seinen Blick. "Ja klar."

Claire hatte das kurze Gespräch mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgt und stieß Alex leicht an, "Lass das doch, man" sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Irritiert blickte Alex sie an und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen." Wieso denn? Ich bin ein Mann und sie ist ne Frau"

Claire schnaubte verächtlich und grummelte, "Danke... Und was bin ich dann?"

Alex sah sie verwundert an, "Na du, äh, du bist Claire" meinte er und fragte sich was auf einmal mit Claire los war, denn sie stiefelte beleidigt los.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach und dann drehte er den Kopf um… Das was er da sah, gefiel ihm viel besser als die Rückenansicht der andern beleidigten McLeod.

Claire war zu der Koppel gegangen und Tess war ihr mit etwas abstand gefolgt.

"Dieser… man ich könnt ihn…." Tess hörte einige Wortbrocken und musste grinsen, "Du…. bist Claire!" Claire machte eine abwertete Handbewegung was Tess noch mehr grinsen lies. "Aarg. Dem geb ich sein: Du bist Claire… So ein… ein…ein.." Claire fehlten einfach die Worte und sie grunzte verächtlich.

"Ich denke das Wort das du suchst ist Mann." Tess hatte sie eingeholt und blieb stehen. Claire wirbelte herum und sah direkt in ihre belustigten Augen.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Claire hölzern nach.

"Ich sagte, das Wort das du suchst ist Mann.

Claire ich weiß wir kennen uns nicht so gut, aber dennoch erkenne ich diesen Blick" wiederholte Tess geduldig.

Sofort senkte Claire diesen und tat so als suchte sie das Striegelzeug.

Tess durchschaute ihre Absicht und reichte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Gesuchte und als Claire danach griff hob sie amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

"Und…"

"Was und?" fragte Claire gereizt und fing an Scirocco zu striegeln. Dies tat sie mit so viel Inbrunst, dass das Tier nervös zu wiehern anfing. Tess machte einen Schritt zurück und sah etwas verunsichert in Richtung Pferd.

"Ich will ja nicht so tun als hätte ich eine Ahnung von dem was du

da tust… aber muss das Tier sich dabei so anhören?"

Claire hielt inne und klopfte schuldbewusst an den Nacken des stolzen Pferdes.

"Entschuldige mein Dicker…." murmelte sie dabei und sprach ein paar weiter beruhigende Worte.

Tess beobachte Claire fasziniert wie sie behutsam mit dem Tier sprach. Dies war eine ganz andere Claire, so sanft, voller Gefühl und so liebevoll.

"Das solltest du öfters tun." meinte sie und Claire hob den Kopf. Verwirrt sah sie ihren ungebetenen Gast an.

"Das tue ich doch jeden Tag, was denkst du den? Das hier ist eine Farm, die Tiere sind unser Kapital" giftet sie beleidigt.

Tess straffte die Schultern und stöhnte innerlich. "Du willst mich wohl absichtlich falsch verstehen Claire. Ich bezog es auf deine Art dich zu geben. Mit diesem Pferd hier gehst du viel herzlicher um als mit jedem anderem Menschen. Sogar mit deinem Hund gehst du besser um als mit Meg, Jodi oder Alex."

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wer bist du, das du dir erlaubst eine Meinung über mich zu bilden? Du kennst mich nicht. Meg und Jodi wissen wie ich zu ihnen stehe und Alex, der ist es gewöhnt." brauste Claire auf und warf den Striegel zu Boden.

"Und dann wunderst du dich dass er dich nicht als Frau wahrnimmt? Sieh dich doch an Claire. Ich versteh ja dass ihr hier eine Männerarbeit erledigt, aber auch dabei kann man weiblich wirken. Du aber bist einfach nur schroff… " trumpfte Tess auf.

Fassungslos starrte Claire Tess einfach an, "Und bevor du nun explodierst, fass dich lieber an die eigene Nase. Ich bin es nicht der Vorurteile hat! Du hast einen Blick auf mich geworfen und hast bereits deine Meinung gebildet.

Anders als du denkst, bin ich nicht hier um mir das Erbe zu sichern, sondern ich bin wegen dir gekommen. Ich brauch Dads Geld nicht, das habe ich nie und werde ich auch nie, seit ich vierzehn Jahre alt bin verdiene ich mir mein Geld selber.

Das was ich wollte, was ich suchte, war eine Schwester… und zwar die aus meiner Erinnerung! Die mir vorlas wenn ich krank war, mich zwang Cowboy und Indianer zu spielen und dann anschließend, mit mir und meinem Spielzeug Kaffeegeschirr Tee und Kuchen zu essen. Deswegen bin ich gekommen, aber anscheinend gibt es diese Claire nicht, wer weiß vielleicht gab es sie ja auch nie." Tess atmete tief aus und dann wandte sie sich ab. Sie hatte es endlich begriffen, Claire wollte sie hier nicht, sie war hier einfach nicht willkommen.

"Warte!" Tess blieb stehen und Hoffnung stieg in ihr hoch.

"Es war Kaffee, du behauptetest immer, du machst den weltbesten Kaffee" Tess drehte sich um und sah Claire an die langsam auf sie zukam.

"Und du warst ein erbärmlicher Indianer, du ließest dich immer viel zu schnell von mir gefangen nehmen." fuhr Claire fort.

"Du hast es also nicht vergessen?" flüstert Tess.

"Ich habe nichts vergessen Tess, absolut gar nichts. Noch heute sehe ich dich wie du mir aus Ruth's Wagen gewunken hattest. Ich dachte damals noch ihr kommt zurück und holt mich…" sagte Claire mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Ich wollte nie weg von hier Claire, Mom wollte es. Sei auf sie wütend und auf Dad. Sie waren die Erwachsenen, sie hätten eine bessere Lösung finden müssen als die die sie fanden." meinte Tess traurig.

Trotzig sah Claire sie an, "Wie kann man auf Tote wütend sein Tess? Erklär es mir." Tess schüttete mit dem Kopf, "Siehst du… als ich dich sah nun da hatte ich endlich ein Ventil gefunden."

Tess begriff was ihr Claire damit sagen wollte und sie bekam eine Ahnung davon wie hart das Leben ihrer Schwester wohl gewesen sein musste. Kein Wunder das sie so verschlossen und hart ist dachte sie traurig.

"Und?"

"Und was Tess? Was willst du wissen?" fragte Claire verwirrt.

"Du und Alex, was ist das zwischen euch… und wehe du sagst gar nichts den das ist es nicht. Dein Blick von vorhin sagte mehr als tausend Worte."

Claire schluckte und verfluchte sich, Alex und Tess, die anscheinend die Gabe hatte hinter den Dingen zu sehen.

"Da… da…" fing sie unsicher an. "Nun von seiner Sicht aus, ist da bestimmt nichts, er nimmt mich ja nicht einmal als Frau wahr" beendete sie mühsam den Satz.

"Aber du ihn als Mann." vermutetet Tess. Claire schüttelte mit dem Kopf, das aber dann in Nicken umschlug. Tess lächelte vergnügt "Okay dann wird es wohl meine Aufgabe sein dafür zu sorgen das Alex erkennt was für ein Juwel er die ganzen Jahre unter der Nase hatte."

Begeistert klatschte sie in ihre Hände, während Claire sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte… Es kam ihr so vor als hätte sie soeben die Büchse der Pandora aufgemacht….

[b2. Kapitel[/b

Einige Tage später

"Nick, Tess hat angerufen und lädt uns für heute zu einem BBQ auf Drovers ein." rief Alex laut über den Kiesplatz. Erstaunt hob Nick den Kopf und wunderte sich. Er hatte Tess vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt und mochte sie auf anhieb. Zwar hatte Alex ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das Tess eine der wenige sein würde die Alex Charme widerstehen könnte.

Es war ohnehin ein eher merkwürdiger Tag gewesen. Zuerst hatte er diese blonde Schönheit gesehen, die in Begleitung von Meg und einer andren Frau war. Erst beim zweiten Blick hatte Nick letztere als Claire erkannt.

Das Claire eine hübsche Frau war, hatte Nick schon immer gewusst, sie aber in einem Rock, Cowboystiefeln und Bluse zu sehen war schon etwas befremdlich gewesen. Sie sah unheimlich weiblich aus, wunderschön und ihre Beine wurden durch den schwingenden Rock besonders sexy betont. Doch er hatte auch erkannt dass Claire sich nicht so wohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte und als Alex sich ihnen näherte, hatte sie sich abgewandt. Seit dem hatte Nick Claire nicht wieder gesehen und deswegen erstaunte ihn nun doch diese Einladung.

"Sollen wir was mitbringen?" rief er Alex zu. Dieser grinste und nickte eifrig.

"Ich hab verstanden, dann ist es wohl besser wir machen uns auf dem Weg und holen ein kleines Fässchen oder?" Alex kam näher, schwenkte heiter seinen Wagenschlüssel hin und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Genau so ist es, steig ein…"

Sie fuhren nach Gungellan um das Bier zu kaufen und machten sich dann direkt wieder auf den Weg. Unterwegs unterhielten sich die Brüder über so mache Dinge, bis das Thema auf die McLeod Frauen kam.

"Hast du Claire eigentlich in der letzten Woche mal gesehen?" fragte Nick, Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Wundert dich das nicht?" hakte Nick nach.

"Warum sollte es das? Du weißt doch selber wie viel Arbeit so eine Farm macht." antwortete Alex verwundert.

"Ja schon aber das letzte Mal als ich sie sah, wirkte sie so, so anders" bemerkte Nick.

"Ich hab Claire seit über einer Woche nicht gesehen, also weiß ich nicht was du meinst." Alex warf seinem Bruder einen irritierten Blick zu, den diesen erwiderte.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, wir haben doch Claire vor ein paar Tagen im Drugstore gesehen."

Alex hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Na mit Tess und Meg zusammen" erinnerte ihn Nick.

Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein Nick, Claire war doch nicht einmal in der Nähe der beiden." widersprach er heftig.

"Man dich muss es ja ziemlich erwischt haben, wenn du nur noch Tess siehst. Claire stand doch etwas hinter ihr als du mich ihr vorgestellt hast."

Alex sah Nick immer noch erstaunt an. "Erstens sehe ich sehr wohl auch andere Frauen als Tess. Zweitens stand hinter Tess eine andere Frau und deren Beine habe ich bewundert. Claire war weit und breit nicht zu sehen."

Belustigt blickte Nick ihn an und langsam dämmerte es Alex.

"Nein!" und entfuhr es ihm "Sag bloß das war sie? Wo hat sie den auf einmal diese Beine her? Und seit wann besitz Claire einen Rock, ihre zwei paar Jeans müssten wohl in der Wäsche gewesen sein." Alex war wirklich geschockt, es war ihm unangenehm das er seine älteste Freundin nicht erkannt hatte und sie sogar angegeifert hatte. Mit seinem letzten Satz wollte er Nick nur davon ablenken was aber nicht klappte, denn sein vorwurfsvoller Blick sagte ihm alles.

Alex schnaubte. "Man nun tu nicht so... wo her hätte ich das wissen sollen? Claire in einem Rock? Da ist doch Schnee in der Hölle wahrscheinlicher."

"Du bist und bleibst einfach ein Idiot Alex, hast du dir eigentlich Claire einmal so richtig angesehen? Sie sieht sehr gut aus, hat einen trainierten Body und ihre Augen…" Nick verstummte.

"Sind die blausten die ich je gesehen habe" fuhr Alex fort.

"Genau" bestätigte ihn sein kleiner Bruder.

"Aber …"

"Kein aber Alex, vielleicht bist du ja durch deinen Weiberverschleiß so abgestumpft das du das wirklich Gute nicht erkennst." hielt ihm Nick vor.

"Na wenn sie so toll ist, warum hast du dich nie an sie rangemacht kleiner Bruder" stichelte Alex genervt.

Nick legte seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite und überlegte "Das frage ich mich auch. Wir haben viel gemeinsam… und Dad würde sich darüber freuen." grübelte er laut nach.

Alex überraschte diese Antwort, er hatte es eigentlich nur so daher gesagt, aber dass Nick ihn so wörtlich nahm störte ihn nun doch.

Aber warum eigentlich? Sein Interesse galt ja Tess, warum passte es ihm nicht das Nick auf einmal Interesse an Claire zeigte. Sie war ja schon länger Single und ging mit niemanden aus. Und Nick wäre eine deutliche Verbesserung was ihre Männer Geschmack anging, ihre bisherigen Freude waren alles Looser gewesen, mit denen Alex nie warm geworden war.

Schweigend brachten sie die restliche Strecke hinter sich und jeder war auf einmal in Gedanken mit Claire beschäftigt.

[b3. Kapitel[/b

"Das ziehe ich auf keinen Fall an Tess, es ist absolut unpassend für ein BBQ und zudem sieht es unanständig aus" Claire stand vor dem Spiegel ihrer Schwester und zupfte an dem Kleid, in dem Tess sie gezwungen hat, rum.

Es war ein dunkelbraunes Kleid, das bis zu ihrem Knie reichte. Ein breiter Gürtel betonte ihre schlanke Taille und gleichzeitig das Dekollete. Und genau das machte Claire am meisten zuschaffen. Tess Kleid war ziemlich ausgeschnitten, durch den raffinierten Schnitt wurde zwar alles Wesendliche bedeck doch betonte gleichzeitig ihre Schultern, schlanken Hals und ihren Brustansatz.

Claire zupfte an den Enden herum und Tess schlug ihr sanft aber bestimmt auf die Finger. "Lass das! Alex hat dich vorgestern nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dieser blinde Holzkopf hat es nicht anders verdient als ihn mit der Nasespitze darauf zu stoßen!" rügte sie sie.

Claire wirbelte herum und funkelte Tess wütend an "Und deshalb muss ich nun meinen halben Busen auspacken um es ihm zu zeigen oder was???"

Tess grinste, "Wenn das Kleid nicht hilft, wäre das vielleicht die nächste Stufe. Claire du tust gerade so als hätte ich dich für den Straßenstrich angezogen. Das Kleid ist sexy aber es ist keineswegs nuttig. Ich habe es auch schon angehabt und du willst doch mir nicht unterstellen das ich so eine bin, oder?"

Claire senkte den Blick, "Nein, es ist nur so, dass ich finde, das es eher zu dir passt, als zu mir… das ist alles."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Meinenswissen ist es das erste Kleid das du anhast, warte doch was die andern sagen." Tess sah herausfordernd ihre Schwester an.

"Aber für ein BBQ?" versuchte Claire einen Ausweg zu finden.

"Ja, da es ja mir zu Ehren stattfindet und wir meinen definitiven Einzug feiern, finde ich es überaus passend. Keine Sorge ich werde mich auch entsprechend aufbrezeln. Meg und Jodi habe ich ebenfalls informiert, wir werden alle super aussehen, dann fällt es nicht so auf." Tess blickte sie triumphierend an, sie war gespannt welche Ausflüchte Claire nun suchen würde.

Diese sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und verfluchte sich für den schwachen Moment wo sie Tess ihre Gefühle für Alex gestanden hat.

Wie hätte sie ahnen können das Tess so ein Theater machen würde. Sie freute sich zwar dass sie ihr ja helfen wollte, vor allem da Claire den Jägerblick von Alex bemerkt hatte. Doch Tess hatte ihr lachend versichert das sie kein Interesse an ihm hätte, und nachdem sie Nick kennen gelernt hatte bestärkte sie ihr nur das sie zwar inzwischen Interesse an einem Ryan hatte, dieser aber nicht Alex sei.

"Ich weiß nicht… " murmelte sie gedankenverloren und strich sich das Kleid glatt.

Ein Geräusch erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Tess eilte zum Fenster.

"Nun ist es zu spät Claire, die Jungs sind da. Geh runter und begrüße sie, wie es sich für eine gute Gastgeberin gehört." Mit diesen Worten schubste sie sie aus ihrem Zimmer und sah ihr vergnügt hinterher wie Claire mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe runter ging.

Tess beeilte sich ihr Kleid überzustreifen und schnappte sich ihre Schuhe, die sie hüpfend anzog. Dann folgte sie Claire und beobachtet wie sie versuchte eine Haltung zu finden die nicht so aufreizend war. Tess lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand den je mehr Claire sich verbog um so mehr zeigte sie. Claire bemerkte es und gab entnervt auf. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und trat auf die Veranda wo Alex und Nick bereits warteten.

Beide drehten sich um und sie erstarrten. Verunsichert blickte Claire sie an und Tess schloss sich ihnen an. „Hey Jungs... schönes Wetter nicht wahr. Perfekt um zum Grillen." begrüßte sie die zwei.

Sie stellte sich neben Claire und legte ihre Hand um Claires Taille. Dankbar um diese Geste lehnte sich Claire leicht an sie. Alex bekam Stielaugen und er errötete. Nicks Blick hingegen floh Richtung Boden. Durch Claires Bewegung hatten sie einen tiefern Blick in ihr Dekollete erhaschen dürfen.

„Ihr... ihr seht hinreißend aus." stotterte Nick dem es langsam peinlich war einfach nur so dazustehen.

„Oh vielen Dank, ich hatte so ein altes Kleid rumhängen und ich fand es wäre wie für Claire geschaffen. Findet ihr nicht auch?" flötetet Tess vergnügt und Claire rollte mit den Augen. Ihr war Alex Blick nicht entgangen und irgendwie schmeichelte es ihr das er immer noch verdattert dastand.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus Claire, nicht das du so ein Kleid nötig hättest. Ich wusste immer dass du gut aussiehst", meinte Nick und zwinkerte Claire heiter zu. Dies war Balsam für Claires Selbstwertgefühl und sie wandte sich direkt an Alex.

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

Alex schluckte und schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft.

„Du ... du ... hast ... ja Brüste..." stammelte er und im gleichen Moment wurde ihm bewusst was er soeben gesagt hatte.

Nick blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, während Tess leise kicherte. Claire trat einen Schritt zu Alex und beugte sich leicht vor. „Stell dir vor und das seit ich dreizehn Jahre alt bin" sagte sie vergnügt und tätschelte ihn fürsorglich auf die Wangen. „Ich wusste ja das Männer ab einem gewissem Alter nachlassen, aber das es einige schon so früh erwischt... schade schade" fuhr sie fort und ging an ihm vorbei.

Meg und Jodi kamen ihr entgegen und Jodi pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Wowww Claire, man siehst du heiß aus..."

Meg schlug ihr auf den Hinterkopf und dann sah sie Claire an. „Ich würde es zwar nicht so ausdrücken, aber du siehst wirklich gut aus Claire, du solltest dich öfters so anziehen."

Claire grinste befreit „Na wenn ich da durch Alex zum schweigen bringe... warum nicht." Meg fragte nicht was sie damit meinte den sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie Alex auf diese Claire reagiert hatte. Ein Blick hinter Claires Schultern verriet ihr das Tess und die beiden Ryans ebenfalls den Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten.

„Hallo ihr zwei. Das Fässchen könnt ihr dort drüben abstellen und Alex sei so lieb und stich es gleich an. Terry ist im Haus das Fleisch holen." rief sie ihnen zu und ging nun selber ins Haus zurück um die restlichen Salate zu holen.

Nick, der das Bierfass auf der Schulter hatte ging zu dem Tisch den ihm Meg gewiesen hatte und stelle seine Last ab. Alex folgte ihm und hatte mühe die Augen von Claire zu nehmen.

Nick grinste denn das debile Gesicht seines Bruders war einfach himmlisch.

„Alex nun reiß dich endlich zusammen" raunte er ihm zu und irgendwie drangen seine Worte zu ihm durch.

„Na du bist gut. Hast du gesehen was sie anhat?" fragte er pikiert.

Nick nickte, „Ich war doch dabei."

„Man das ist doch nie im Leben Claire, so doch nicht. Das darf sie nicht." brachte Alex mühsam hervor und mit zittrigen Händen versuchte er das Bier anzustechen.

„Und warum nicht?" hakte Nick amüsiert nach.

„Na weil... na weil.. na deswegen halt," antwortet Alex pampig.

Nick lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. In dem Augenblick kam Terry mit einem Berg Fleisch auf dem Teller und stellte sich zum Grill.

„Na Alex Brust oder Keule?" fragte er unschuldig. Genau in dem Augenblick hatte Alex ausgeholt um das Ventil ins Fass einzustechen und traf dieses mit voller Wucht. Das Bier spritze in alle Richtungen und Alex nestelte nervös am Verschluss herum.

Eine weibliche Hand schob seine weg und mit ein paar Handgriffen regulierte diese den Bierfluss.

„Ich hoffe ja für dich dass du nicht immer so eine Schweinerei machst" meinte Claire und drehte sich um. Ihr machte es sichtlich Vergnügen das sie Alex so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Was???" stammelte Alex und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich für dich hoffe, dass du nicht immer so eine Schweinerei veranstaltest." wiederholte Claire geduldig und sah ihn unschuldig an.

Alex kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte sie durchdringend an, „Wie darf ich den das nun verstehen?" fragte er gereizt. Claire kicherte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist den nur heute mit dir los? Irgendwie stehst du heute neben dir Alex."

„Was mit mir los ist? Na du bist gut! Sieh dich doch an..." fuhr er sie sauer an.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und zupfte hie und da etwas am Stoff, dann blickte sie wieder hoch.

„Ich weiß was du meinst Alex, zuerst dachte ich Tess spinnt als sie mit dem Kleid ankam, doch als ich es an hatte, fand ich es steht mir, findest du nicht?" neugierig wartete sie auf seine Antwort, die aber ausblieb. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie entgeistert an.

Erneut strich sie sich über das Kleid und Alex Augen folgten ihr.

„Wer hätte gedacht das mir braun so gut stehen würde." meinte sie und lies ihn mit diesen Worten einfach stehen.

Verdattert starrte er ihr hinterher. „Was? Braun? Hat sie sie den noch alle?" murmelte er vor sich hin und griff nach Nicks Arm. „Braun? Hat sie tatsächlich braun gesagt? Hat sie den nicht genau in den Spiegel gesehen?"

Nick grinste frech und sah Claire hinterher. „Also ich finde sie hat Recht. Braun steht ihr ausserordentlich gut." äußerte er und folgte Claire, zurück blieb ein zutiefst verunsicherter Alex der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Als Nick Claire eingeholt hatte legte er ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schulter.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und atmete erleichtert aus als sie ihn erkannte.

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus Claire, wowww. Und ich finde du hast Recht, die Farbe steht dir sehr gut, besser als das Rot in Alex Gesicht." witzelte er und Claire drehte sich um. Tatsächlich, beinahe eifersüchtig starrte er zu ihnen hinüber und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl das Blicke töten könnten. Nur das diese Blicke nicht ihr galten, sondern der Person neben ihr. Sieh mal einer an, wer hätte das gedacht, das so ein Stofffetzen so etwas in ihm auslöst dachte sie nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

Sie klimperte Nick zu und verzog eine kleine Schnute. „Also wenn du mich sooo fragst, finde ich auch dass braun besser ist als rot."

„Claire, das kommt ganz darauf an, welches Kleidungsstück rot ist." erwiderte Nick frech und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ausgelassen schlug sie ihm auf dem Unterarm und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Benimm dich Nick Ryan, so was sagt man nicht zu einer Dame" sagte sie absichtlich laut und aus den Augenwinkel beobachtet sie wie Alex sich an seinem Bier verschluckte, das er eben trinken wollte.

Nick hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Ein muss man dir lassen Claire, das machst du verdammt gut. Wenn du noch ein - zwei Stunden durchhältst, hast du Alex bis heute Abend weich gekocht." prophezeite er ihr und verlegen sah sie zu Boden. Es war ihr unangenehm dass Nick sie durchschaut hatte.

„Und wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei... ich will ja auch meinen Spaß haben und Alex etwas schwitzen lassen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und für die anderen sah es so aus als hätte er sie hinter dem Ohr geküsst.

„Ja spinn ich denn?" schimpfte Alex und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Tess stand ihm schräg gegenüber und sah zwischen ihm und Claire hin und her. Sie war etwas verwirrt, wie locker Claire die Famme Fatal spielte und offenbar beschlossen hatte Alex mit dem ältesten Trick der Welt zu ködern. Eifersucht! Doch dass Nick da anscheinend bereitwillig mitzog überraschte sie fast mehr.

Denn dass es so war, hatte sie an seinem schelmischen Blick erkannt, den er ihr kurz bevor er sich zu Claire hinunter beugte, zugeworfen hatte.

„Tess! Das..." sagte Alex und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Pärchen. „Daran bist du schuld! Was fällt dir ein, Claire in so einen Aufzug zu stecken. Das sieht ... das sieht..."

„Sexy aus...nicht wahr? Wer hätte gedacht dass Claire so eine Figur hat?" Terry hatte sich in das Gespräch gemischt und sah bewundernd zu ihr hinüber. Meg stieß ihn etwas in die Seite und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre und diese blonde Schönheit nicht bereits mein Herz erobert hätte. Ja dann würden mich keine zehn Wildpferde von Claire abhalten." fuhr er fort ohne zu ahnen, das er damit noch mehr Öl ins Feuer goss.

Alex schnaubte verächtlich aus und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dann verschwand er in Richtung Haus.

Verwundert sah Terry ihm hinterher „Was hab ich den gesagt?" wunderte er sich und Meg grinste. „Nichts Falsches, auf jeden Fall Terry, nichts falsches" beruhigte sie ihn und zwinkerte Tess verschwörerisch zu. Diese erwiderte das heimliche Zeichen und ging zu Nick und Claire.

„Ihr könnt eine Pause einlegen, er ist weg, ich nehme an um sich etwas abzureagieren"

Claire sah sich schuldbewusst um. „Ich habe es wohl übertrieben" sagte sie etwas verunsichert.

„Nein Claire das hast du nicht. Es wurde auch Zeit das Alex mal die Augen geöffnet bekommt. Glaub mir, dem geht es genau so wie dir, nur das es ihm erst jetzt klar wird." sagte Nick und nickte zuversichtlich als Claire ihn überrascht ansah.

„Ach komm, ihr zwei seid all die Jahren mit Scheuklappen rum gelaufen. Jeder andere weiß das ihr eigentlich zusammen gehört. Na es spricht für dich dass du es vor ihm erkannt hast."

„Oh... ich..." stammelte sie verlegen.

„Oh Claire, du denkst doch nicht wirklich das alle so blind sind wie ihr zwei. Man deine Schwester ist etwas mehr als zwei Wochen hier und hat es gleich bemerkt. Ich weiß es seit meinem Unfall, so wie du dich um Alex gekümmert hast und er immer zu dir kam um sich auszuweinen. Nur ihr zwei hattet al die Jahre ein Brett vor dem Kopf." Claire lief rot an und wich Nicks Blick aus.

„Na geh schon. Folg ihm und erlöse ihn, du hast den armen Kerl nun echt genug gefoltert Clarie" forderte Tess sie auf und Claire blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Na, auf was wartest du denn? Alex ist völlig durch den Wind. Die Gelegenheit bekommst du so schnell nicht wieder" bestärkte sie Nick.

Claire sah sich um und es schien so als würde sie sich nicht dazu überwinden können. Tess ahnte wie verwirrt sie in dem Augenblick war, sie selber hatte zwar gehofft dass Alex auf ihre kleine Komödie anspringen würde, doch das er so offensichtlich auf sie reagieren würde hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Wie verwirrend muss es den für Claire sein, zu wissen welche Gefühle sie in ihm geweckt hatte.

„Na los geh schon" flüsterte sie ihr zu und endlich kam Bewegung in Claires Körper. Ganz unsicher ging sie in dieselbe Richtung in der Alex vorhin verschwunden war.

„Ob die zwei es tatsächlich auf die Reihe bekommen?" fragte sich Nick.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Tess zu ihm hoch. „Sag du es mir, du kennst sie besser"

„Nun wenn ich mir Alex Verhalten von vorhin im Wagen und das von eben ansehe, würde ich wetten das sie es hinbekommen, sofern sie ihre Sturköpfe außen vor lassen" wagte er eine Vorhersage.

Tess stöhnte, „Und da sehe ich eben das Problem. Claire ist so stolz ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich schon so weit ist"

Nick nickte zuversichtlich „Sie ist es, glaub mir. Immerhin hat sie auf dich gehört und das ist schon jede menge.

„Ich hoffe es wirklich, ich würde es ihr gönnen, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht so gut kenne, fühle ich das Alex der Richtige für sie ist"

„Na wenn du was über Claire wissen willst, kannst du mich gerne Fragen. Neben Alex bin ich wohl der der sie am besten kennt, Tess."

Dankbar nickte Tess und lächelte Nick an. „Aber nur wenn ich dich zum Essen ausführen darf" fügte Nick als Bedingung hinzu und grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

Tess stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

„Geht ihr Männer vom Land immer so ran?" wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn es sich lohnt, ja. Warum warten?" beantworte Nick selbstbewust die Frage.

Tess lachte leise und dann nickte sie. „Einverstanden, lass uns essen gehen und du weihst mich in alle wichtigen Dinge ein, die ich wissen muss." Zufrieden nickte Nick und zusammen gingen sie zu Terry hinüber der inzwischen das Fleisch fertig gegrillt hatte.

[b4. Kapitel[/b

Claire brauchte nicht lange um Alex zu finden. Er saß auf dem Holzgeländer der Koppel und beobachtet die Pferde die draußen grasten.

„Hey Alex, Essen ist fertig" sagte sie als sie ihn erreichte. Erschrocken sah Alex hinunter und er verschluckte sich. Von der Perspektive aus konnte er ungehindert in ihren Ausschnitt sehen.

Er verlor den Halt und fiel vom Gatter hinunter. Claire beute sich besorgt zu ihm hinunter, ohne zu ahnen das sie es dadurch noch schlimmer machte.

„Sorry Alex... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

Alex wusste nicht wohin er hinsehen sollte und lief erneut feuerrot an. Wütend schlug er ihre Hand aus und rappelte sich hoch.

„Tu das nie wieder!" schnauzte er sie wütend an. Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe es doch nicht mit Absicht getan. Das nächste Mal hänge ich mir einfach eine Glocke um den Hals" zickte sie zurück.

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang," grummelte Alex zurück. Ja so eine Glocke hörte sich nicht schlecht an, die war schön groß und verdeckte dadurch so manches.

„Du scheinst dir ja echt heftig den Kopf gestoßen zuhaben Alex Ryan, du benimmst dich unmöglich!"

„Ich benehme mich unmöglich! Pha, das ich nicht lache. Sieh dich doch an, wer benimmt sich den hier unmöglich." giftet Alex und wich ihrem wütenden Blick aus.

„Himmel Herrgott noch mal! Alex ich trage ein Kleid, na und? Du tust so als würde ich nackt in der Gegend rumrennen" rechtfertigte sich Claire ungehalten.

Bilder schossen vor Alex innerem Auge, Bilder von einer nackten Claire, die sich unter ihm wand und ihn mit hungrigen Augen ansah... Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er diese Bilder dadurch vertreiben. „Na viel fehlt ja nicht dafür, das bisschen Stoff..." bemerkte er spitz.

Claire erbleichte und zum ersten Mal bereute sie wirklich auf Tess gehört zuhaben.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie scheinheilig du bist? Wen eine andere so einen Fummel getragen hätte, oder noch lieber Tess, hättest du sie nie so angemotzt wie du es bei mir tust!"

„Weil du das eben nicht bist! Das ist nur eine Maskerade! Was willst du dir eigentlich damit beweisen?" fragte Alex bissig.

Claire riss der Geduldsfaden und wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

„ICH muss mir gar nichts beweisen Alexander Ryan! Ich weiß wer ich bin und vor allem WAS ich bin."

„Und was versuchst du darzustellen?" hakte Alex nach und versuchte das Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend zu ignorieren.

Verblüfft von seiner Frage starrte Claire ihn einfach nur an. Ja, was wollte sie eigentlich darstellen, warum hatte sie all das auf sich genommen... doch nur wegen ihm.

Als würde sich ein Schalter in ihrem Hirn umlegen, schaltet sich ihr Verstand aus und die Gefühle übernahmen die Führung. Schwer atmend stand sie immer noch vor ihm und ehe sie begriff was sie tat, küsste sie ihn.

Alex war im ersten Moment zu geschockt um zu reagieren und Claire nutze es aus und drängte sich in seinen Mund. Instinktiv ging er auf ihr erregendes Zungenduell ein und sie verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der einen Sturm der Gefühle in ihrem innersten auslöste.

Außer Atem trennten sich ihre Lippen und sie sahen sich einfach an. Ungläubig von den was soeben geschehen war, versuchte jeder der Beiden einen Sinn darin zu erkennen.

„Ich versuche dir nur klar zumachen das ich eine Frau bin Alex" murmelte Claire betroffen, sie wusste sie hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und so wie Alex sie nun ansah, alles verloren. Sie drehte sich um und lief zum Haus, ihr war die Lust auf die Party vergangen.

Alex brauchte eine Weile um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und so bemerkte er nicht das sie weg war. Schnell lief er ihr nach und holte sie vor ihrem Schlafzimmer ein. Fast schon grob drehte er sie zu sich herum.

„Das brauchst du nicht Claire, ich weiß das du eine Frau bist. Du hast es nicht nötig dich so zu verkleiden nur um mir aufzufallen."

Claire grunze verächtlich und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß genau wer du bist und was du bist. Du bist Claire, mein bester Freund, dem der ich alles anvertrauen kann. Jemand mit dem ich ein Bier trinken kann, ohne das ich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick riskiere, weil ich keinen Untersetzter benutze.

Ich kann mit dir die Frauen abtaxieren, übers Geschäft sprechen. Du kennst mich und weißt wie ich bin. Ich brauche bei dir einfach keine Worte.

Oh ja Claire, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst. Ich muss nur die Augen schließen und weiß wie du die Nase kräuselst, wenn jemand etwas sagt das dir nicht passt, dass deine Augen einen Tick dunkler werden, wenn du dich über etwas ärgerst. Das du nervös an deiner Unterlippe kaust wenn du unsicher bist. Ich brauche keinen solchen Fummel um dich zu sehen." Sanft berührte er den weichen Stoff und Claire sah ihn wie hypnotisiert in die Augen. „Auch wenn ich sagen muss das es überaus hilfreich war mir endlich meine Gefühle einzugestehen."

Unsicher suchte Claire seinen Blick und wagte es kaum zu atmen. „Und die wären" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Oh Claire." murmelte er und statt zu antworten, hauchte er ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die ihre bebenden Lippen. „War es den nicht deutlich genug? Hast du nicht gesehen wie eifersüchtig ich geworden bin, als du mit Nick gesprochen hast? Und was war vorhin mit dem Kuss? Wenn du mir so gleichgültig wärst, wie du denkst, hätte ich ihn nie erwidert Claire."

Verlegen sah sie zu Boden „Mag sein." grummelte sie und kam sich wie ein dummes Schulmädchen vor.

Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ohne Vorwarnung hob er sie hoch. Gleichzeitig drückte er mit dem Ellenbogen die Türklinke nach untern und öffnete so die Türe von Claires Schlafzimmer. Bevor Claire überhaupt begriff was vor sich ging spürte sie wie Alex sie auf ihr Bett legte... und er sich mit.

Sanft küsste er sie, zögernd, vorsichtig und ohne Hast. Anders als vorher wollte er es diesmal nicht übereilen. Claire erwiderte seine Küsse zögernd und unsicher. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben dass sie hier in ihrem Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett mit Alex rumknutschte.

Ihre Hände gingen auf Erkundungstour und zerrten an seinen Kleider, ohne dass sie sich dessen wirklich klar war zog sie ihn aus und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Jeden Fleck Haut den er entblößte erkundete er ausgiebig und reizte sie dadurch ins unermessliche. Als Alex dann anfing Claire mit den Fingern zu liebkosen wand sie sich wimmernd unter ihm und sie glaubte zu zerfließen.

Alex war fasziniert von ihrem Körper und er konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu liebkosen. Zu spüren wie sie unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte, wollüstig stöhnte und immer wieder seinen Namen murmelte törnte ihn dermaßen an, wie es bisher noch nie vorgekommen war. Ihre fiebrigen Augen suchten die seinigen und Alex' Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Mund. Freudig empfang sie diese und sie küssten sich wild.

„Ich will dich Alex... oh bitte lass mich nicht länger warten... ich kann nicht mehr und ich will dich in mir spüren." bettelte sie erregt an seinen Lippen, doch Alex dachte noch nicht daran. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er sich zuerst seiner Partnerin widmen und seine Befriedigung hinten anstellen.

Er massierte sie unermüdlich und Claire Finger verkrallte sich ins Bettlaken. Ihre Mitte beugte sich auf, als die ersten Wellen des Orgasmus sie erfassten. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Alex gewartet und lustvoll vereinte er sich mit ihr.

Zufrieden stöhnte sie auf und spreize weit ihre Beine um ihn ganz in sich auf zunehmen.

Alex küsste sie stürmisch und fing an sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Claire passte sich seinen Stößen an und glaubte zu sterben, denn er fachte ihre abebnende Ekstase erneut an. Er trieb sie höher und höher und sie spürte jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers, die zum zerreißen gespannt waren. Als sie dann erneut den Höhepunkt erreichte, schrie Claire laut Alex Namen aus.

[b5. Kapitel[/b

Draußen hatte die Anderen inzwischen zu Ende gegessen und unterhielten sich locker miteinander und niemand wunderte sich wo Alex und Claire abgeblieben waren, den sie nahmen an das sie beiden endlich das überfällige Gespräch führten.

Als sie dann einen Schrei hörten, schreckten alle hoch und Tess sprang auf und rannte ein paar Schritte als sie einen weiteren Schrei vernahm, der diesmal eindeutig männlich war. Augenblicklich blieb Tess stehen und drehte sich verdattert zu den anderen um. Die wichen peinlich berührt ihrem Blick aus, den ihnen bereits beim ersten klar gewesen, das es Claire war und um welche Art von Schrei es sich handelte.

„So war das aber nicht gemeint gewesen" stammelte Tess baff.

Meg, Terry, Nick und Jodi sahen sie an und auf einmal fingen sie alle gleichzeitig an zulachen.

„Nick wie wäre es mit einem Drink am besten weit, weit weg von hier?" fragte Tess und Nick verstand und nickte grinsend. Galant hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin und Tess hackte sich unter. Leise lachend machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Alex Wagen.

„Ich glaube die Party ist vorbei" bemerkte Meg und zog Terry und Jodi mit zu dem Cottage das sie bewohnten. Wenig später konnte man einen Wagen hören der den Hof verlies.

„Ich glaube Nick ist ohne dich gefahren" murmelte eine zufriedene Claire an Alex Hinterkopf. Der ruhte selig auf ihrem Oberkörper und sein Besitzer versuchte wieder normal zu Atmen. Langsam drehte Alex seinen Kopf um so, dass er Claire direkt ansehen konnte. „Nun das heißt dann wohl, das ich über Nacht hier bleiben muss" sagte er und grinste frech.

Claire kicherte und zog etwas an seinen Haaren. „Na gut, ich geh mal schnell das Gästebett beziehen" meinte sie und sah ihn schelmisch an. Alex umarmte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zulassen.

„Ich denke dieses Bett ist breit genug."

Claire sah an ihnen beiden hinunter und hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun wenn du so auf mir liegen bleibst, müsste es irgendwie gehen." erwiderte sie trocken.

Alex lachte und zupfte etwas an ihren Haaren. „Benimm dich Claire sonst muss sich dich bestrafen" warnte er sie und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" forderte sie ihn auf und zog ihn mit ihren Beinen noch näher an sich heran. Alex knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und mit einer Hand streichelte er ihre Seite. Ein wohliges Schnurren war zu hören und Claire schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Sie hielt inne als Alex mit seiner Liebkosung aufhörte. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in seine Augen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich Liebe dich Claire." sagte er ohne Vorwarnung.

Claires Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, aber dass er ihr seine Liebe einfach so gestand, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatten um sich einzugestehen das zwischen ihnen mehr als nur Freundschaft war.

Beschwing von seinem Geständnis sah sie ihn schräg an, „Mehr als den Hubschrauber?" Alex lachte und tat als müsste er überlegen und Claire stieß ihn in die Hüften. „Hey!" rief sie gespielt verärgert aus.

„Na ja, kommt darauf an. Das neue Modell das Harry sich kaufen will ist nicht schlecht" antwortete er endlich und lachte als er ihr verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Aber ich denke dass ich dich doch einen Hauch mehr liebe als diesen ollen Flugkörper."

Zufrieden schnurrte Claire und küsste ihn zum Dank. „Ich liebe dich auch Alex." murmelte sie an seinen Lippen und er lachte leise,

„Ich weiß, denn sonst hättest du niemals dieses Kleid angezogen" sagte er und küsste sie wieder.

„Und es hat seine Aufgabe zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt." antwortet Claire überglücklich.

„Frag mich erst mal... ich werde es in Bronze gießen lassen und wenn wir dann alt sind, werden wir unsern Enkel erzählen was es mit dem Kleid auf sich hat." beschloss er lachend.

Claire hielt inne und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Alex... heißt das..." weiter wagte sie ihn nicht zu fragen und Alex zog sie ganz nah zu sich hin.

„Was denkst du? Ich hab fünfzehn Jahre ungenutzt vorbeiziehen lassen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Du etwa?" fragte er und sah sie unsicher an. Was wenn er mehr wollte als sie bereit war zu geben.

Claire schüttelte überwältigt mit dem Kopf. Erleichtert atmete er wieder aus und lächelte sanft, „Also warum warten? Anscheinend wussten eh alle besser Bescheid als wir, also wird es niemanden so überraschen wenn wir heiraten." folgerte Alex.

Claire küsste ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und streichelte verträumt über seinen Kopf während Alex über ihre weichen Rundungen strich.

„Alexander Marion McLeod... klingt wie Melodie in meinen Ohren." meinet sie leise und kicherte als Alex Hand abrupt innehielt.

„Oh nein, Claire niemals!" widersprach Alex heftig.

Treuherzig sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es." bestärkte er seine Meinung und schmollend zog Claire eine Schnute.

„Claire nein... sieh mich nicht so an... das nutz nichts..." Doch Claire dachte nicht daran nun aufzugeben und zauberte den treuherzigsten und kaum zu widerstehenden Hundblick auf ihr Gesicht und Alex Widerstand fing an zu bröckeln. „Na du kannst dich ja Ryan-McLoed nennen oder deinen Namen behalten..." bot er ihr als Lösung an, doch Claire schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sein Gesicht ganz nah zu dem ihrigen.

„Ich denke da muss ich mich ziemlich ins Zeug legen um dich von meinem Vorschlag zu überzeugen ... und Alex du weißt doch wie ungern ich verliere..." hauchte sie leise an seinen Lippen und sein angesetzter Protest verschwand unter einem stürmischen Kuss.

Oja Claire hatte sich wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und Beth Martin hatte sechs Wochen später das Vergnügen, einer laut jubelnden Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die Zwei als Mr. und Mrs. Alexander und Claire McLeod-Ryan vor zustellen.

[bENDE[/b

© ari


End file.
